


The Mortuary

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au





	

It’s so hot. It’s even drier than it is hot. You’d run out of water a couple of days and ago and had crawled into town, hoping for something, anything to be left in a car or a building. You’d had no such luck. Warren was propped up against a wall, eyes flickering. Doc was a few feet away from her, laying on his back, limbs out in a star and panting like a dog. You couldn’t see Cassandra, but 10k was lying beside the curb that you’re perched on, his cheek pressed into the parched ground. You can feel your head spinning, your energy flagging.

“What’s that sound?” 10k pipes up suddenly. You look at him and frown, listening out for what he’s talking about.

“An earthquake?” supplies Warren, barely with it.

“No,” says Murphy, staring off into the distance. “It’s zombies” You follow his gaze down the road into a cloud of dust, kicked up by a horde of Zs. Murphy backs up a little, gesturing for Warren to get up.

“We got to go” he tells you all. “We got to go like right now.” He passes Warren finally pushing herself to her feet and tapping Doc’s leg.

“Come on, Doc” she mumbles. He and Cassandra join her as quickly as possible as she starts after Murphy. You’re about to do the same when you cast another glance at 10k. He’s still laying completely still, his legs spread out, his arms by his sides. You place a hand on his shoulder and shake him gently.

“10k, come on” you force the words out of your sore throat. He doesn’t react, except to make a quiet groaning sound. You shake him harder, before pulling at his arm. He’s almost dead weight, there’s no way that you’re going to be able to get him up off of the tarmac. It’s like he’s stuck.

“10k, please” you try again, tugging at him harder and looking up at the advancing mass. You can’t leave him like this. You have to try and move him. You look over your shoulder to see the others filing into one of the buildings on your right. You sigh and pick up 10k’s rifle, hooking it over your bag on your back. Then, with a final look to the zombies, you grab his arm with both hands and start to drag him. Your arms feel as though they’re going to pop out of your sockets, wincing, you let out an exasperated cry.

After what seems like an age, you manage to pull him behind a car. You peer around the side and groan at the sight of the zombies I couple of dozen feet away. You need something ranged, to give you a chance. You lift 10k’s rifle and look through the sight, trying to level it at any head you can. You lick your lips, finger shaking on the trigger, and you shoot. The bullet misses by inches, and you growl, fumbling to reload.

The sound of his gun appears to have brought 10k back to reality. He pulls himself up next you and yanks the rifle out of your hands, reloading in half the time it had taken you to lift the barrel.

“What’s going on?” he croaks, still seemingly only half aware.

“Zunami” you tell him, trying to place yourself in front of his eyes, but they won’t focus on you. He pushes himself up the side of the car and lets out a few rounds, hitting multiple zombies square in the foreheads. He motions for you to get up.

“Come on” he tells you.

“You okay to walk?” You reply, watching his shaking legs with a worried eye. He nods, gripping his rifle against his chest. You hook an arm around his waist and support him as you hurry as fast as possible with his weight towards the mortuary that the others were inside. The Zs were almost upon you by now, and you can hear their teeth nashing at your heels.

“I’m okay” he tells you, pulling away from your hold, you let go and rush ahead to knock open the door. You kick beside the handle, trying to splinter it.

“Warren!” You hammer your fist on the window. “Warren, we’re here!” You turn to check on 10k, and to your horror, you see that he’s fallen. He manages to kick one of the Zombies away from him, and you rush over and some other reach for his legs. You slam your knife into one of their heads, round kicking the other in the face, and then crouch over 10k’s body.

“GET UP” you scream. You can hear him shuffling, trying to get away, but he’s not fast enough. Another Z lunges and you grab it in a choke hold, bringing a knee up to smash it into its face. It snaps at your leg and you knee it again, this time managing to destroy the brain. You drop the body and rush over to 10k. He’s managed to get to his knees and you pull him to his feet, dragging him to the doorway once more. You bang on the door again, the Zs enclosing around you.

“Guys! Please!”

Just as the Zombies reach you, the door opens and you and 10k fall into the room. Doc shuts the door against the horde and looks at both of you on the floor in a bundle.

“Where have you two been?” he exclaims, arms in the air. “We’ve been looking for you kids!”

Together you both pull 10k from the ground again and support him into the morgue, where the others appear to be filing themselves away into the drawers of the refrigerator. You watch with confusion as Cassandra climbs inside of one, aided by Warren. After closing the door, she turns and her eyebrows raise.

“There you guys are!” she says. “Come on, this one’s for you.” She opens another drawer, pulling the tray out a little.

“Which of us?” you ask, looking at 10k who’s lolling a little on your shoulder, but appears to be doing a little better again.

“Both of you” She states, not even blinking an eye. You freeze for a second, a little shocked. “He can’t damn well get in and out all by himself, can he now?” she adds, motioning for you to hurry up. You nod.

“No.. yeah, of course” you spurt, Helping 10k over to her, you help him climb in and then you follow, slotting yourself in by his side. Your knees slide in between his, your arms knocking his as you shuffle to try and put a little bit of distance between you. Warren slides you in and shuts the drawer, dropping you into almost complete darkness. You can feel 10k’s breath on your skin, and you look at the dim outline of him next to you. You go to move a little further away again and your head smashes into the side of the box. In response, your body shoots forward as one and your face ends up pressed into 10k’s, your lips against his. You pull away, embarrassed and annoyed.

“Sorry” you mutter, you hear him chuckle a little, coming back to reality in the cool room, but still sounding a little fuzzy. One of his hands finds your arm and he pulls you back against him, kissing you again with an urgency that takes your breath away. You gasp, euphoria spreading through your body. You’d dreamt about this moment for months, and it was finally happening. His hand moves to your head and holds you there, his lips soft against yours.

A Zombie moans outside of your drawer and 10k flinches, Hitting his head on the wall. You put your hand to your mouth, trying not to laugh. 10k laughs again, painfully this time, his hand knocking your face as it moves to rub the back of his head.

“Jesus” he chuckles, “That hurts don’t it.”


End file.
